charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Council
The Council was a group of five high-ranking upper-level demons serving the Source of All Evil. Shortly after the Halliwell sisters became the Charmed Ones, the Council became aware of their existence and sent many evil beings after them to kill them.In "The Honeymoon's Over" it is instead stated that the Triad were behind the attacks. They were also present when a new Source was coronated. History Targeting the Charmed Ones In 2000, Council summoned a Dragon Warlock to kill the Charmed Ones after several earlier attempts had failed. To aid the warlock, the council released a Genie, who suggested distracting the sisters by giving them exactly what they wanted. When the Genie Bottle arrived at the manor, the sisters accidentally freed the Genie and he tricked them into making wishes. Their wishes cause Phoebe Halliwell to obtain the power of flight from the Dragon Warlock, Dan Gordon to rapidly grow old and Prue Halliwell to revert to her teenage self. When the warlock attacked the sisters, Piper Halliwell managed to freeze him and Phoebe used his own power to fly him far away. The Council then summoned both the warlock and the Genie. The warlock accused the Genie of working against him, though the Genie then suggested going after the powerless Prue. The warlock abducted Prue and killed her when her sisters tried to rescue her. Seeing what he caused, the Genie admitted what he had done and reversed all wishes. However, this did not bring Prue back to life as they had hoped. When the warlock attacked again, Phoebe released the Genie again and wished for Prue to be alive. The Charmed Ones then vanquished the warlock and wished for the Genie to be free, making him mortal and protecting him from the council. Coronating a New Source After Cole Turner was possessed by the essence of the Source, he starting planning his coronation with the help of a Dark Priest. After a wizard stole the Grimoire and tried to become the Source himself, the Seer manipulated Phoebe into vanquishing the wizard and standing by Cole as his queen. The Council was present when Cole was coronated as the new Source of All Evil. After Cole was vanquished, the Council chose Dane as his successor, though the Seer interrupted and promised to deliver the true heir. The Seer later summoned the Council and the Dark Priest for her own coronation after she had taken the Source's Heir into her own womb. However, she was quickly overwhelmed by the incredible power of the fetus. When the Charmed Ones noticed this, they cast the Power of Three spell, forcing the Seer to tap into more power. She then destroyed herself, the unborn heir, and all the demons present, including the Council. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Summoning:' The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. The Council was able to summon both the Dragon Warlock and the Genie to their location. Gallery Council_Member_1.png Council_Member_2.png Council_Member_3(2).jpg Council_Member_4.png Council_Member_5.jpg Notes and Trivia *The Council is very similar to and sometimes confused with the Triad, who were introduced in the following season. **It is likely that the introduction of the Triad was a retcon, as it was stated in "The Honeymoon's Over" that the Triad was responsible for the many attacks against the sisters. *It is not confirmed that the council that appeared in Season 4 is the same as in Season 2, as the original council wore gold-colored robes with a pentagram, while the second council wore black robes. **It is possible that the Council as a whole has more than five members. Appearances The Council appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magical Groups Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased